nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
WrestleMania 33: The Ultimate Thrill Ride
WrestleMania 33: the Circle is Now Complete 'is a mega movie involving Nathan J. Wallace, WWE Superstars past or present. the main arc of this movie is the Super Hero War Involving all Movies rom the US and Japan in which some superstars will caught in the crossfire of this war. Nathan J. Wallace along with his Coalition of Imaginary Friends will have to do all they can to end this war at WrestleMania. Prologue Attack? ''"these Unprovoked Attacks must Stop!"-Gul Dukat "the attacks will stop when the Cardassian Government stops sending hostile ships into Narn space"- G'Kar "Chin'toka II is neutral territory the treaty makes it perfectly clear."-Gul Dukat "the Narn Government no longer recognizes the treaty since it was imposed upon our people by force by the Dominion War."-G'kar "there! you see those narns cant be trusted to abide by they're own agreements!"-Dukat "an agreement signed under duress is no agreement at all is it Dukat?"-G'Kar "gentleman, please! this is getting us nowhere. ambassador G'kar your people have operated a military base on the border of Cardassian space for 11 years without incident. why the sudden Provocation?"-Nathan "our patrols are necessary for Narn Planetary security."-G'kar "keep it up G'kar and soon you wont have a planet to protect"-Dukat'' '' "ill return when this Council is ready to discuss things in a civilized fashion." '' theyre gonna Kill...... Petrov arrives wounded and St. Nathan tends to him. petrov says "theyre gonna kill him" the last words were "Theyre gonna kill the....." before hes dead. St. Nathan was baffled chapter 1 Eve the Sil defeats the crew of Star Trek TNG 1 character dared to challenge to entire Star Trek the Next Generation crew alone. and that characters name is Eve the Sils from the ''Species ''Movie Franchise. she destroys the whole TNG crew as she declares: ''I will Obliterate all heros who get in my way just then Troy Burrows from Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce sees Eve and the damage shes left in her wake and he Declares: well in this case, any Character from Species will be defeated once and for all! Galaxy Line Track broken the CSX Nuclear powered computerized Bullet train in Earths Orbit was pulling out of Earth SpaceDock heading to the Galaxy Line Space Station where a shift in command works swell until Watch Commander Aya picked up a disturbance in the jump point in sector 3 it was the EAS Aganemnon, an Earth Alliance Omega Class Destroyer, emerged from the Warp/Jump gate heavillly damaged during a Skirmish in the Thaxias System with its small starboard nasselle sustaining a direct impact, venting drive plasma, resulting in damage to its engines. the engineers tried to initiate an emergency shut down of it Warp Battery Core as inercial dampers have failed and intitive control is lost sending the Aganemnon on a collision course with the Galaxy Line Station! Apollo 18 Spider-like Aliens overrun Engineering deck preventing a core shut down or Core Ejection, therefore it Anti-Matter Containment field will collapse along with the Warp Core, in the Cyro-Stasis lab 6 people are in Suspended animation: Alexandra "Alex" Mack, George Mack, Barbara Mack, Annie Mack, Ray Alvarado and Louis Auto Driscoll. a fire ignites the Cryo-Lab and stasis was interrupted by Apollo 18 Aliens. General Robert Leftcourt ordered it large escape pod activated and the Mack family and Friend Evacuated from the Aganemnon. scans of the familys Cryo-tubes show an Alien Facehugger attached to 5 family members in fact killing them as the large Escape Pod Launches. the Galaxy Line recognises the danger and activated the mine field and Aya has his assistant to send an Emergency SOS notification signal to Autistica Prime to warn them of whats happening. however the Aganemnons Warp Core Breaches the full force of the resulting explosion rammed the Galaxy Line out of orbit and sending it plummeting to Earths Surface. the CSX Bullet Train Conductor warns Global Autistic Intelligence of this development as the CSX Bullet Train returns to SpaceDock. meanwhile an Asteroid suspended in the Purple Zenon Mist containing a resurrected Snide and Gold-icon (Goldar and Morticon) as they jump from the Asteroid and into the surface of the Earth. on Muscle Planet, Mick Meat recognises the sensation. Pursuit Speed in Chicago, Illinois a Rhyder truck (containing a hostage shackled in chains) is being pursued by Sharon Pougue, Chris Sabian and Danny Roman of the Chicago Police Department Nathan knows the Danger Psi-corp telepath Talia Winters searched, found and reconises Nathan Joseph Wallace as he too reconizes the danger as Gold-icon appears with Pantherclaw goons and kills Talia. Nathan suddenly sences an evil aura as he has never faced such a threat before T-Rex with a Message Alerted by Meat of the threats from within, the Power Rangers Dino Charge goes to the Sacred site of Warriors, where they meet a Green-eyed Tyrannosaurus Rex with a Message that the Ruthless Aggression are the culprits responsible for the starting a Super Hero War and Dino Thunders and Mighty Morphins Dino Hope will get stolen! the T-tex tells Tyler to keep you Friends close and your Enemies closer. Nathans Premonition Nathan had a dream of a wrestling match in Zevoland, USA on the same day as WrestleMania 33 to coincide with World Autism Day. with Kelly Kelly, Beth Phoenix and everyone on the WrestleMania 33 card and Wrestlers from UWF Beach Brawl, UWF Blackjack Brawl, AWA Super Clash III and LPWA Super Ladies Showdown and others in an Apocalyptic style match which he proclaims it as "Autistica Apocalypto". Nathan came out along with a 10 Autistic disiples and confirmed those rumors on a recent addition of Sunday Night Heat, confirming that Zevoland, USA will be a Co-Host of WrestleMania 33, the Superstars from AWA, GWF, UWF, POWW, LPWA, CWA, CWF, WCCWA, TNA, AWF, WWE stars of the past and USWA will be invited.he named a few matches in Zevoland * Blaze McClaskey vs Nick Kiniski * Women's Challenge match * Itchweeed 3s the Googled Joker vs Randy Gusto * Beth Phoenix vs Kelly Kelly in a NO HOLDS BARRED Match * AUTISTICA APOCALYPTO!!!!!! but then Gregory Shane Helms emerges and accepts Nathan April 2nd Invitation on behalf of his team, the helms dynasty. but the TNA World Tag Team Champions, Broken Matt Hardy and Brother Nero along with Senor Benjamin, Vanguard 1, Reby Hardy and King Maxel emerge and easily accepts Nathans vision of Apocalypto. but then Decay (Rosemary, Crazy Steve and the Monster Abyss) warns Nathan that unlike Melvin and Bub, they are death-stealers and that they are an ever-lasting nightmare and once the come to Zevoland, they'll wreck, pillage and plunder the city into submission until they take EVERYTHING! so a stammered Nathan veraciously accepts the invitation of these 3 geeky demons to Apocalypto. but EXCUSE ME! Vickie Guerrero along with the 2011 version of Dolph Ziggler come out and ask Nathan to accept they're offer to Apocalypto. Nathan agrees since this is an open-invitation fall count anywhere elimination match and the challenge goes out to any competitors from all of space and time. just then Kelly Kelly comes out and confronts Vickie Guerrero about everybody being sick of Vickie. Lay-Cool comes on stage and warns Kelly not to put her hands on Vickie. but then Enzo Amore and Big Cass come out with a big pop they do there opening lines before turning there attention to Lay-Cool. they joke about connect 4ing Layla's doll-piece. a Michelles hairline. before an altercation erupted between Vickie Guerrero, Dolph and Kelly Kelly which Reby grabbed King Maxel and got out before Lay-Cool surrounded Kelly Kelly before Edge rescued Kelly and KOed Dolph Ziggler and got out. Enzo and Cass proceeded to call Edge, Dolph, Kelly, Lay-Cool and Vickie S-A-W-F-T. SAWFT! Nathan accepts Edge, Kelly, Dolph 2011, Lay-Cool and Enzo and Cass's invitation but the DCC show up on the jumbo-tron warns Nathan that they'll continue they're mission to destroy anybody. nathan accepts DCCS invitation. and made a match earlier that night between Decay vs. Enzo and Cass, in which Decay won. Enzo and Cass then would win the rematch on the Raw Pre-Show 2 nights later. on january 14th 2017, by virtue of theyre long match at Wrestle Kingdom 11, both Kenny Omega and Kazuchiko Okada were both invited to Apocalypto in Zevoland at WrestleMania to show the world what they are all about. on the GWF program on January 15 2017, 26 years after the UN-ordered deadline for Iraq to pullout of Kuwait or face war, General Skandar Akbar accepted Nathan's open invitation to Autistica Apocalypto on behalf of his wrestler Moadib. minutes later Fabulous Freebird Terry "Bam Bam" Gordy accepted his invitation to Autistica Apocalypto on behalf of the Freebirds, in which Jimmy jam Garvin and Michael PS Hayes had no problem accepting. Chapter 2 The Firing Line Narn Transport Na'tan suspect that a Fajo Ship is carrying Ion Cannons, Super Energy Weapons and more Weapons of Mass Destruction bound for Cardassia. so the Na'tan destroys one of Fajos vessels! Chapter 4 Bayley vs Charlotte for the Womens Championship Delete or Defeat- Kelly, Eve and Beth vs Nathan, Steve Kennedy and Zach Owen "Kelly, Eve and Beth i knew you'd come!"-Nathan "protect the Oakleys they're safety is paramount. GET TO THE HOUSE!"-Nathan ''"that was so unselfish. you crossed a red line that you can NEVER return from!"-Nathan '' Sasha Banks attacks all 3 Legendary Divas Chapter 5- I can...and i will. Nathan lays down the Challenge to Autistica Apocalypto WrestleMania 33 in Orlando WrestleMania 33 in Zevoland it took place in AWA Super Sunday # Single Match: Ben Patrick vs # 205lbs Match: # UWF vs AWA: # TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship match: # Singles match: # Six-man tag team battle # Coloseum World Heavyweight Championship match: # Tag Team War!: AWA SuperClash # Lionheart World Light Heavyweight Championship match: # BFC Women's World Championship match: # ICW World Heavyweight Championship match: # AWF World Midget Championship match: # for the vacant Asian 6-Man Tag Team Championship: # six-man tag team affair: # BFC Texas Heavyweight Championship match: # for the inaugural CWF Six-man Tag Team Championship: # $15,000 Bodyslam Challenge: # CSHWE World Tag Team Championship match: # TNA X-Plosion Americas Championship match: # Lionheart World Heavyweight Championship match: # Omaha Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship match: AWA Wrestle Rock 86 # USA vs Russia: vs. Alexis Smirnov # Minis Tag Team event # South Africa vs USA: # Tag Team Encounter: # 205 lbs match: # tag team Battle of egos: # Japan vs Southern USA: # BFC Heavyweight Rankings match: # 10-woman battle royal: # BFC Americas Heavyweight Championship match # CSHWA World Tag Team Championship match: # Chaos Rules: 12 rounds of 5 minutes each: # ZCSA World Heavyweight Championship match: # Tag Team Steel Cage Match: # Steel Cage Match: # Tag Team Steel Cage Match: AWA SuperClash II # Singles match: # Singles match: # CSHWC Women's World Championship match: # AWA Boston World Heavyweight Championship match: # Six-man tag team match: # USA vs Russia: # ECW tag team action: AWA SuperClash III # Six-man tag team match: # BFC World Light Heavyweight Championship match: # squash match: # CSHWC Texas Heavyweight Championship match: # Six-person mixed tag team match with 2 championships on the line!: # AWA International Television Championship match: # POWW/LPWA/WWOW Beverly Hills Street Fight Lingerie Battle Royal: # Boot Camp Match: # GWF World Tag Team Championship match: # Indian Strap Match: # AWA World Heavyweight Championship/WCCWA World Heavyweight Championship/UWF SportsChannel Television Championship unification: # southern tag team battle: AWA SuperClash IV # Rising stars match: # Tag team match: # Germany vs South Africa: # Legend vs Rookie: # Super Heavyweight collision: # AAC World Heavyweight Championship match: # tag team Steel Cage Match UWF Beach Brawl # USA vs Russia: # Tag Team squash: # Street Fight: # Twins tag team battle: # WCW Women's Cruiserweight Championship match: # Strap Match: # Legends Match: # Tag Team match with _________suspended above the ring in a Shark Cage: # Tournament Finals to determaine the New WCCWA Television Champion: LPWA Super Ladies Showdown Tournament Bouts = Quarterfinals = * = Semifinals = = Finals for the CSHWC Japan Women's Championship = Non-Tournament bouts WrestleMania IX UWF Blackjack Brawl Last WCW Nitro Dynamite 2009 * '''K-1 KOSHIEN 62 kg Class Tournament Reserve Fight: * K-1 KOSHIEN 62 kg Class Tournament Semi-Final 1 * K-1 KOSHIEN 62 kg Class Tournament Semi-Final 2 * Ultimate Ultimate 2017 Final: * K-1 Cruiserweight bout: * PRIDE Heavyweight bout: * BFC MMA heavyweight bout: * Power Rangers vs Super Sentai 1: * Power Rangers vs Super Sentai 1: * Power Rangers vs Super Sentai 3: * Power Rangers vs Super Sentai 4: * Power Rangers vs Super Sentai 5: * Power Rangers vs Super Sentai 6: * Power Rangers vs Super Sentai 7: * Power Rangers vs Super Sentai 8: * Power Rangers vs Super Sentai 9: * K-1 KOSHIEN 62 kg Class Tournament Final: * K-1 MAX: Dynamite 2010 * BFC Welterweight bout: * K-1 Japan bout: * BFC Super Middleweight bout: * TNA X-plosion Heavyweight bout: * TNA X-plosion Featherweight bout: * BFC Featherweight bout: * Lionheart Heavyweight bout: * for the Dream Welterweight Championship: * Lionheart Welterweight bout: * K-1 205lbs bout: * Colosseum Lightweight bout: * for the Dream Featherweight Championship: * PRIDE/K-1 Rules 6 rounds: * for the Dream World Heavyweight Championship: Total Nonstop DeletionEve TorresKelly Kelly # Blaze McKlaskey vs General Skandar Akbar # Women's Challenge match: # Itchweeed 3s vs Viper 2 # NO HOLDS BARRED! : Kelly Kelly vs Beth Phoenix Wrestle Kingdom 11 # Zevoland Rumble # Special Match: # BFC World Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship match: # Gauntlet match for the CSHWC World Six-man tag team Championship: # Singles Match: Roger Kirby vs. # NWA "beat the Champ" Television Championship match: # NWA Pacific Northwest Junior Heavyweight Championship' match:' # UFC World Superfight Championship fight: # NWA Australia World Light Heavyweight Championship match: # WCW International World Heavyweight Championship match: Autistica Apocalypto!!! "this is a WDBJ-7 special report. World Autism Awareness day is the Holiday season in Zevoland and this is Wrestle Mania day! but the day of Autism's Armageddon is upon us. a State of Emergency has been declared in Zevoland for all intensive proposes, residential Oakleys and Ditis have been advised to stay in they're homes to keep they're Gulf War-type Gas masks at the ready. roads have been shut down and only essetial personal could be out on the streets. in fact for the first time in the history of Zevoland theyve registered seismic activity." Volcano on the SuperMega Aggro Crag Nate-A-geddon Rules of Autistica Apocalypto * falls count anywhere all in and around Zevoland * elimination occurs by pin-fall submission or TKO * the battle continues until 1 warrior is left standing as the winner * it will start in the Zevo Toys Auditorium and it will end anywhere including the SuperMega Aggro Crag Entrances "it is now time for Autistica Apocalypto! " "introducing the Autistic All-Stars! first the AWA World Tag Team Champions: "Too Hot" Zach Owen and Team Captain Steve Kennedy, UWF Southern States Champion BearClaw, Super Kid Phillips, Edwin Moses II, Phantom Moses, Vulcan Child, and Finally Nathan Joseph Wallace XXVI and his 26 Predecessors!" as we see the Autistic All-Stars, the AWA World Tag team champions, Team Captain and Too Hot, Bear Claw the UWF Southern States Heavyweight champ, Super Kid, Moses II, Phantom Moses, Vulcan Child and Nathan and 26 other Nathans JB, it is extremely audacious the mindset of Nathan and what Nathan came up with for the Autistic World centuries in the making, WrestleMania in Zevoland, the creative mind of Nathan and if we are to believe the creative brilliance of Nathan, the Entire Imaginary World and its capital, Zevoland and Zevo Toys hangs in the balance in this match, Autistica Apocalypto! "yes...... WrestleMania 33 has been a great event! but now its time to countdown to Nate-A-geddon, to Autistica Apocalypto. and every Wrestler, fighter and movie characters have been invited. so please come forth to challenge the Autistic All-Stars!"-Nathan "making they're way to the ring, accompanied by Zalgor Prigg, the Midway Monsters of the Mutant League." well they made it through the shut down roads to Moscow, Idaho led by Zalgor Prigg this is the Midway Monsters: Bones Justice, Mo and Spewter, Razor Kidd and Darkstar. last Monday on Raw they were the last to accept the invitation put forth by Nathan and the All-Stars. and we understand bunches of other contenders are en route or already in Zevoland, the Mutant League Stepping up to the plate first. "making his way to the ring, a member the Bullet Club, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, "the Cleaner" KENNY OMEGA!" "next accompanied by Vickie Guerrero, Layla El and Michelle McCool, Lay-Cool and the 2011 version Dolph Ziggler." "next accompanied by Gregory Shane Helms, the team of "the Sky-Walker" Andrew Everett and "the Technical Savage" Trevor Lee." "next accompanied by Sheik Adnan El Kassie, from Israel, Nord the Barbarian and from new mexico, King Kong Bruiser Brody." "making they're way to the ring, Mack Family: Alex, George, Barbara, Annie with Ray Alvarado and Louis Auto Driscull." "making theyre way to the ring, accompinied by Colonel Red, from the Soviet Union, Ivan "the Russian Bear" Kolloff and Vladimir Kolloff." "on theyre way to the ring, Mean Mike Enos and Wayne the Train Bloom, the Destruction Crew." "making they re way to the ring, Sensei Pat Tanaka and Hard Rock Paul Diamond, Badd Company." "on the way to the Ring, Ricky Morton and Robert Gibson, the Rock 'n' Roll Express!" "making They re way to the ring the cast of Space Cases and All That." "making his way to the Ring, the King of the Mountain, Jeff Jarrett." "making his way to the ring the 10th entrant, from Mound, Minnesota, the NWA World Heavyweight Champion Greg Gagne!" "next from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, he is the WCW World Heavyweight Champion, Edge." "making his way to the Ring, the IWGP World Heavyweight Champion, from team Chaos, "the Rainmaker" KAZUCHIKA OKADA!!! "Next, Crazy Steve and the Monster Abyss, Decay." "finally from Lakewood, Colorado the 5-belt Unified World Heavyweight Champion, Steve Dr. Death Williams!" "Last but not least the TNA World Tag Team Champions, Broken Matt Hardy and Brother Nero." APOCALYPTO HAS BEGUN!! before the Red Alert klaxon was set to go off for Apocalypto, Vickie Guerrero declared that if Edge uses the spear in any way, shape or form during Apocalypto, Edge will be stripped of the WCW World Heavyweight title immediately! Vickie mistakenly rings the bell but Nathan 1 up'd Vickie by putting the Zevo Super-Mall entire Zevo Olympic Village on full Red Alert signaling that Apocalypto has begun! "Apocalypto has begun! the public must evacuate the property! i repeat the public must evacuate the property!" this is what Nathan warned us of! white smoke is pouring into the Zevo Toys Auditorium as the Public including Oakleys and DTs has been informed that they must evacuate the Zevo Toys Auditorium at this time they are being told to leave immediately. Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoenix are battling in the big Zevo Zoo in the Sahara Exploritorium. "Nathan you're bound to be a teen heartthrob for you're 1st time lets make it you're best fire!"-Broken Matt Hardy '' meanwhile Nathan and the All-Stars, the Broken Hardys, Greg Gagne, Dr. Death, Alex Mack, Edge and the Rock 'n' Roll Express chase the Helms Dynasty, Mutant League, the Kolloffs, Decay, Badd Company, the Sheiks Army, Jeff Jarrett. Vickie, Dolph and Lay-cool out of the Super-mall and repeated what the Broken Hardys have done, Fire some Fireworks as artillery against Decay and/or others that foolishly stands in the warpath of this opening salvo. ''"oh no. Not AGAIN!"-Abyss the fireworking opening salvo proved to be a less stinging experience that some tried to escape but were cut off an Autistic All-Star or another wrestler. the Ride and Chase Roadside Maniacs "now entering Apocalypto.....the Bruiserweights." Antique Store Skirmish "now entering Apocalypto.... the Ugly Ducklings!" '' ''"now entering Apocalypto...... the Biker Mice from Mars" "now entering Apocalypto....... Carrigan and Dibs." "now entering Apocalypto..... the Seniors of Fairmount high." "now entering Apocalypto....... Power Rangers Samurai, Power Rangers Super Megaforce and Power Rangers Dino Super Charge." Wrestling with a railroad spike "now entering Apocalypto....... Soul Time." Lake Shore cry "now entering Apocalypto...... the 3 Itchweeds, Silver Rhino and Black Golga" "now entering Apocalypto...... Beth Phoenix and Kelly Kelly." "now Entering Apocalypto...... the DCC." "now entering Apocalypto......the Weavers."Category:2017 Category:WrestleMania